Locked In
by iLen-Rin
Summary: Silver and Soul are forced to work their problems out in a cabin. SoulSilvershipping; Minor OldRivalShipping


**So I felt a bit SoulSilverShippy today. There might be minor Chosenshipping and OldRivalShipping too, but very little. **

**--Jenn**

**P.S. Amey is one of my . **

**P.O.V: Amey's; Kotone's**

* * *

We were going to head for the Kanto region, Kotone and I, just stopping outside of the train station. Kotone received a call one her Pokegear, so we decided that is would be more polite if we didn't use it indoors. I think she had just gotten a call from Hibiki, because the look on her face shown an old, friendly happiness...that and I recognized his voice from the gear. During this time, I wondered about Silver. The last time we saw him was when we entered Kanto for the first time. He approached us with the aura of battle and challenged Kotone instantly to a battle.

"Okay!" Kotone chirped. "Bye Hibiki!" She returned the phone back to her bag and turned to me. "Sorry, Amey, shall we go?" I nodded and we entered the train station.

"Hey Kotone," I asked, as we boarded the train.

"Yeah?"

"I wonder what happened to Silver," I continued. "We haven't seen or heard from him in a while." Kotone shrugged.

"He's a tough trainer, he can handle himself," she responded. "Anyway, he's--"

"I think he's good." She turned to me with a shocked expression. "Think about it, Kotone, haven't you actually seen his pokemon?"

"Of course!" she responded. "I've battled with them like all the time."

"Then remember what Proffesor Elm's aid said?" I asked. "That Silver tried to return the pokemon." Kotone thought about it for a moment which turned into the entire trip to Kanto as I watched the scenery go on by. I turned back to Kotone when we arrived to Saffron City to see her playing with her hands, looking down.

_"We have now arrive in Saffron City," _the metallic voice rang. _"Please have a wonderful day and ride again on the Magnet Train." _

"Kotone," I said. "Let's go." She nodded and we walked out of the station quietly. Her brand new pidgeot took form as she released it and I watched her expression change to something that looked like happiness.

"Hey, Amey," she said. "I'm going to go to Pallet Town for a bit. I need to talk to Proffesor Oak about something. Where are you going to go?" I bit my lip and looked around.

"I think I'm going to visit the Sevii Islands," I said, after awhile. "It's been nice to travel with you, Kotone. Good luck!" She boarded pidgeot and flew away, waving at me. There was a reason I wanted to go to the Sevii Islands, because I had a friend there. She'd know what I'd need to know.

As I flew to the Sevii Islands on my charizard, I saw my friend playing on the coast of the island on her Blastoise. She was on it's back, surfing the waves happily as I landed on the beach. She must have had her pokemon with her, since I saw nothing on the beach except for the green towel with her hat on it.

"So, what brings you to the Sevii Islands?" She was smiling, drying her hair in front of me with her Blastoise trailing behind her.

"I was wondering if you knew where Silver was," I responded.

"Knowing him, he should be in Kanto," she responded. "Why? Do you need him?"

"Not me, a friend name Kotone," I said. She tapped her water bottle to her chin in though, then pulled out a piece of paper.

"I'll just give you his number," she said, writing numbers down on the paper. "I don't really know where he is right now, but if he doesn't answer, then he's probably in a cave or something." She handed the paper to me and I entered the numbers into my Pokegear. "Hey, is that Kotone friend of yours in love with Silver?"

"I don't know," I responded. "But I know that he might like her, but..."

"She's oblivious to him?" she finished. I nodded. "Like I haven't heard that before. Green was the same way before." I laughed.

"But isn't it hard to be far away from your boyfriend?" I asked. She shook her head. "...why?"

"Because, Amey, I'm training Turtly here," she responded. "And no matter what, we're still going to be rivals some way."

"Rivals?" I asked. "Like Silver and Kotone. Except, well, Silver never won against Kotone." She responded at me with a smile. "I guess I'll have to play Cupid for a bit... What are you going to do know?"

"I'm going to go challenge Green," she responded. "Maybe he'll be surprised to see me."

"Good luck, Blue."

* * *

I flew all the way to Pallet Town, stopping at various locations because Charizard was exhausted. I went to Proffesor Oak's lab, about two days after I talked to Blue to see that Kotone was temporarily staying there at the moment. She was in one of the guest room's in Green's house, being looked after Daisy, Green's older sister.

"Proffesor Oak, what did Kotone ask you about?" I asked him.

"She asked if a Chikorita could fall in love with a Steelix," he said. "And I told her they could, but it would be strange. Would you know the reason why she asked me this?"

"No." I lied. It's better to not bring too many people into this. "So, she's at Green's house?" He nodded and I walked towards the exit until he stopped me.

"Also, he sends you this," Proffesor Oak said, throwing me a pokeball.

"What's in it?" I asked.

"It's a..." I wondered why Proffesor Oak trailed off, so I turned around and saw Silver standing there surprised.

"Amethyst?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I said.

"I'm here to get a Kanto starter," he said. "What are you here for?"

"Well, I was about to call you," I said. "But, looks like I don't need to."

"Call me?" he asked. "Where did you--Blue." He walked to the table behind me and chose a squirtle from Proffesor Oak as I exited the lab. Kotone was outside, playing with her meganium and I wondered how in the world she didn't see Silver come into the lab.

"Hey, Kotone!" I called. She turned and waved to me as I walked towards her. "You do know that I just saw Silver a few minutes ago, right?" Her face paled for a second, but it returned to normal.

"He's here, is he?" she asked.

"I never said that."

"But it was implied."

"No it wasn't. You just want him to be here, don't you?" She changed the subject.

"What's in the pokeball?" she asked, pointing to the sphere I had forgotten in my hand.

"Oh, a friend gave me it via the Proffesor's aid," I said. "I don't know want it is, though..." That's when Silver decided to exit the building and look at Kotone. He walked towards us, his new squirtle following behind him.

"How about a battle?" he asked.

* * *

After a while, Kotone won again, but this time, I watched Silver closely. When he lost...he looked happy...hmm...

"We did it, Meganium!" Kotone said, hugging the grass pokemon around the neck.

"Hey, Silver, Kotone," I called. They looked towards me, waiting. "I want to show you something rare in the Viridian Forest!" I was going to get them together no matter what...

* * *

It was pretty difficult to convince Silver to come along, but eventually we got him to come with us with Kotone's help. We...well...we had Meganium wrap him up with Vine Whip and made him sit on its back as we went into the forest. He was grumbling something about kidnapping and idiot girls...mean.

"There it is!" I said, pointing to the ivy covered cabin.

"It looks cute!" Kotone said. We walked to it and threw Silver inside. We snatched his pokemon before, so he wouldn't escape. A good thing too or my plan wouldn't work...

"Hey, Kotone, can I see you bag really quick?" I asked. "I think I accidentally put something in there." Kotone nodded, handed me her bag, pokemon included, and went inside the cabin. "Okay, Mismagius, Gallade, let's go!" My two pokemon took form, calling out their names as they did.

"Amey?" Kotone asked. I entered the doorway of the cabin with a smile. "What's going on?"

"We all know that you two like each other, so I'm not letting you out until go work it out!" I said, shutting the door, when I finished. I stepped back a couple of steps and smiled. "Gallade, Mismagius, use Barrier on the house! Don't let them out."

**

* * *

**

Kotone's POV

I kept banging on the door, but there was no use. It wouldn't open. What was she thinking?! I should have known that she would do something like this. She took my pokemon and Silver's pokemon too...Speaking about Silver, where was he?

"Why aren't you helping me?" I asked. Silver was just walking around the small cabin, looking around calmly. He looked only slightly angry and slightly flustered.

"She's good," he said. "This cabin doesn't even have windows or a dirt floor..." He turned to me with a smirk and I blushed. "So, you like me, don't you?" I looked the other way and looked back at him.

"What about you, Silver?" Kotone asked. "You like me too!" He blushed and coughed. That must be true, then...why didn't I see it before? We stood in silence for maybe fifteen minutes until I continued to talk. "Do you like me?"

"...so what?" he said, quietly.

"That do you mean by that?" I asked.

"So what if I like you." He said that so quietly, I had to stop everything to hear him.

"It makes differences in lives," I said. "That's 'so what.'" I knew my face was blushing and my heart felt as if it was going to bust out of my chest.

"You're so..."

"I'm so what?"

"You're so childish." I looked at him in shock, then anger.

"What?!"

"You're childish."

"I am not!" I hissed. "If anything, you're a jerk!"

"What?!" he yelled. "I am not!"

"Yeah right, look how you treated your pokemon in the past, Silver!" I hissed. "You'd hate them when they'd lose! You'd call them weak and useless, but they still loved you!"

"That was before," he yelled back. "You know what, I don't remember why I even liked you in the first place."

"The feeling is mutual," I hissed. Wait...did we just confess about liking each other?!

**

* * *

**

Amey's POV

_Wow...it's been like half an hour and all they've done was confessed. I looked past the trees to see the sun setting and I bit my lip. That's not good..._

"Geez, how long does it take two people to become a couple?!" Blue complained. Red laughed and Green hit his head.

"Pichu, you look well!" Yellow said, playing with my pichu in the corner. I invited the others too watch...well actually, I invited Blue. She invited everyone else.

"Well, I don't know," I said. "How long did it take you and Green to get together?" She blushed and glared at me.

"Magius!" I looked towards my ghost pokemon and she pointed towards the screen that linked to the camera I placed on Kotone's hat before she entered the cabin.

_"Fine! Then I like you too_!" Kotone yelled.

"Finally!" Blue said, pushing Green aside because he blocking the screen. "Wohoo! I say this calls for a celebration." I nodded and told all of my pokemon to return.

"Hey, Red," I called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to leave now," I said. "Because as soon as--" It was too late; Blue opened the cabin door to congradulate the newest couple when they glared, flustered, I might add, and started running towards me.

"Amethyst!!!" I ran as fast as I could into the forest to the sound of my friends laughing.

**

* * *

**

Whoa, that took long time to write. xD It's just a little break from my other story. I just wanted to introduce my OC and write a KotonexSilver thing at the same time.

--Jenn

P.S. Please R&R


End file.
